


all eyes on me

by kusemono (Glitchgoat)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono
Summary: In which Gaku is played like a fiddle; or, Ryuu kinks on being a voyeur, and Tenn helps.





	all eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryozumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryozumi/gifts).



> it took like a month but i finally finished this
> 
> for sen!

“What?” If Gaku had been drinking something, he likely would have choked on it; instead, the word comes out flat, with just the barest tint of bemusement around the edges. Tenn stares back at him, thoroughly unflappable. Gaku can’t shake the impression of a cat locking eye contact in the moment before it knocks something valuable off the table.

“Do you need me to repeat myself?” he says, feigning innocence, as though that’s even possible at this juncture. “If you need something explained—”

“Shut up.”

Tenn quirks an eyebrow at the terse, snapped reaction. “If you’re not willing to participate,” he says coolly, completely dodging the question, “then I can find help somewhere else.”

It’s an empty threat, but Gaku’s eye twitches just slightly. He doesn’t care to examine why, and he prays Tenn doesn’t see it; the tiniest upwards movement in the corner of Tenn’s lip crushes that prayer. This serves to make Gaku’s eye twitch all the more.

“I’m just wondering how this came to your attention in the first place,” he says, gesturing vaguely with one hand as though that will make his point any clearer.

Tenn gives him that catlike stare once again. “That is no concern of yours; the only thing that matters is that it did.” He imitates Gaku’s hand gesture mockingly, then taps a finger to his own lips in a vague facsimile of a _shh_ -ing motion. He pauses, then lowers his hand. “Regardless. You’re not actually _objecting,_ so I’m going to take that as your agreement.”

“Fuck you.”

Tenn looks unimpressed. “Are you entirely sure you don’t need me to explain again?”

It’s not as though _hey, let’s let Ryuu watch next time we fuck, he’s totally into it_ is exactly a hard concept to grasp, at least in the academic sense, but Gaku still decides to excuse himself from the conversation before he says anything that might be used against him later.

*

Gaku’s not sure this was the best idea, but by the time he’s starting on getting the third finger worked into Tenn, tangled in an awkward mess on the dressing room couch, it’s a bit too late to worry about that kind of thing. His way be had, they might have done this somewhere a little less… well.

Risky isn’t the word; the door is locked, after all. (He still can’t help but feel that there are reasons beyond simple impatience that led to this on Tenn’s part. He doesn’t care to unpack this; unlike Tenn, he doesn’t make a habit of trying to figure out his fellows’ fetishes unprompted.)

More to the point.

Tenn is ever the performer. He keeps all his reactions carefully gated and controlled, making calculated noises at the perfect times; even when it’s just the two of them, it’s impossible to feel like he’s not performing for some unseen camera. Or so Gaku thought, anyway; as it turns out, he had drastically underestimated Tenn’s sense of showmanship.

Tenn rolls his hips and lets a calculated gasp fall out of barely-parted lips. He seems to be having trouble deciding between grinding forward into Gaku’s lap or back against the slicked fingers pressing into him, but the motion is too smooth to be natural. There’s nothing honest about it; it’s as though he’d planned this, moment-by-moment.

He probably did.

Gaku chances a sidelong glance over at Ryuu; this is, after all, for his benefit. Ryuu’s still standing, his back pressed to the door. He’s palming at himself through his pants, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded. He’s showing a remarkable amount of restraint, but—

“Eyes on me,” Tenn demands around another calculated little gasp, and Gaku curls his lip. So be it that he’s grinding on Gaku’s lap, that he’s got half of Gaku’s hand inside him, that he only came to Gaku because he needed a warm body with a dick he could hop on, or that he’s already got Ryuu’s rapt attention, he still demands Gaku’s as well—

(But it works, doesn’t it? After all, it only took that much for Gaku’s thoughts to be ripped away from Ryuu, right back to contemplating the pros and cons of fucking Tenn until he can’t run his mouth—)

Gaku can’t be sure, but he _thinks_ Tenn smirks for a fraction of a second.

He’s aware he’s being played.

He chooses to ignore it.

“Right, then, that’s enough,” Gaku says, tone clipped as he withdraws his hand. A vague kind of pride swells within him at the way Tenn’s body betrays him for just a moment, the almost-involuntary clench at the loss of Gaku’s fingers.

It’s really not like Tenn _needs_ any more preparation; he’s gone ahead with less when Tenn was pushing the brat act a little too hard, but – as he reminds himself time and time again – they are putting on a show for Ryuu’s benefit. With that in mind, Ryuu might be a little less receptive to Gaku’s usual method of dealing with Tenn in the bedroom; Ryuu’d probably worry about Tenn getting hurt or something.

See, Gaku _could_ assuage any such fear by volunteering Tenn’s kinks to Ryuu, but that’d be rude.

… ahem.

Tenn lines himself up, hovering over Gaku’s lap, gripping at Gaku’s shoulders for stabilization. Gaku gets the uncomfortable thought yet again that he’s just a warm body with a dick for Tenn to work out some weird exhibitionist streak or to torment Ryuu or, hell, to torment Gaku himself, he wouldn’t put it past—

That train of thought goes flying, magnificently, out the window. Tenn apparently took _that’s enough_ as his go-ahead, and he presses down onto Gaku’s dick, a moment of resistance followed by a too-easy stretch, practiced and rehearsed and familiar. Almost instinctively, Gaku digs his fingers into Tenn’s thighs and helps to drag him down. He’s not gentle, but Tenn would probably take at as an insult if he was.

Tenn hisses as though it’s new— as though they haven’t done this a hundred times. A not entirely unpleasant feeling rears its head in Gaku’s stomach that he immediately squashes down.

He wonders, briefly, if Ryuu was surprised; it’s still not clear how much Tenn warned him about what was going to happen.

Before he can ponder this too much, Tenn grabs Gaku under the chin. His slender fingers are like talons on Gaku’s face as he takes his attention back by force.

“What do you think you’re—” Gaku begins, but Tenn cuts him off sharply.

“ _Eyes on me_ ,” Tenn reiterates as though that explains anything. He’s dropped his voice to a hiss, such that Ryuu can’t hear him.

It only takes a second and a single sidelong glance (in naked defiance of Tenn’s instructions) for Gaku to put two and two together.

To the side, Ryuu’s head is bowed, his chin dipping into his chest, and a none-too-gentle blush tints his face. He’s gotten himself out of his pants, though only in the academic sense; he’s only pushed them down enough to get his dick out, the fabric shoved roughly down in the pursuit of more important things.

The look in his eyes is one Gaku can’t truthfully say he’s ever seen on Ryuu before, half-hooded and furtive.  
Strike that. He’s definitely seen it before; he’s never seen it _honestly_. It’s one thing to behold the ads Ryuu does where he has to play up the erotic image, gazing at the hypothetical viewer with that level of affected intensity; it’s another thing entirely when it’s done without a hint of distance or irony.

Or, rather, with the distance of _spectating_ —of being all but ignored.

Gaku’s not wholly ready for the jolt that sends to his dick-- or maybe that’s just because of Tenn bottoming out.

If Ryuu wants to be ignored, Gaku can try that. It’s not hard to focus instead on more immediate issues, especially when Tenn is perfectly content to do most of the work.

Tenn completely throws himself into it; once he’s taken a performative moment to adjust, he lifts his hips and sets the rhythm, almost entirely neglecting his own dick in the interest of riding Gaku’s.

(It’s hard not to notice, out of the corner of Gaku’s eye, that Ryuu’s hand is matching the rhythm that Tenn sets.)

Tenn’s breathing gets a little more ragged, the rhythm of his hips getting just barely off. It’s just as calculated as anything else that’s come before. He’s still putting on a deliberate show for Ryuu’s sake. He can tell by the way Tenn’s eyes dart to the side for fractions of a second at a time, stealing glances to make sure that their audience is reacting well.

But that’s the thing, isn’t it?

Ryuu wants to be ignored. Tenn made that _abundantly_ clear in the interest of keeping Gaku’s attention on him, so, really, Gaku’s just trying to help Ryuu out.

That’s what Gaku’s going to tell himself is the motivating factor in the way his grip on Tenn’s hips tightens, enough to make his rhythm stutter for real. Tenn furrows his brow and begins to ask what Gaku is doing as he draws out.

That’s what Gaku _assumes_ he means to ask, anyway, because before he can get the question out, Gaku’s flipped and turned them, and where a moment prior Tenn was straddling Gaku on the couch, now Tenn’s on his back with Gaku hovering over him.

Tenn doesn’t really need to ask what Gaku is doing anymore.

Gaku doesn’t really give him the chance to. He re-aligns and presses back into Tenn in a smooth motion, and for the first time all evening, the slight stagger of Tenn’s breath doesn’t seem fake.

Gaku takes that as everything short of written to fuck Tenn into the couch, and so he does.

It’s much harder for either of them to see Ryuu like this. It’s also much easier for Gaku to keep his attention focused on Tenn this way, so, really, everyone wins!

This is a completely different beast from moments ago; Gaku doesn’t forgo care altogether, but he doesn’t fuck gently, each slow drag followed by the forceful thrust back in all but daring Tenn to make those pretty noises he’d so strategically placed throughout the preceding ‘show’.

When Gaku changes the angle of his hips just-so, Tenn makes a noise that’s much less perfect, a half-choked gasp, the forebears of something much more embarrassing, and Tenn immediately looks half-horrified at himself, a faint indignant pink tinting his cheeks.

That’s all Gaku really wanted out of this; just one moment of genuine response, not a calculated porn-star whine entirely for the benefit of an audience.

…

But a few more of them wouldn’t hurt, either.

He reaches between the two of them to take Tenn’s dick – ignored up until now – in his hand, and Tenn’s arms end up slung around Gaku’s neck. He’s careful as ever not to scratch, not to leave any marks, but the temptation is clearly there.

Tenn grits his teeth as Gaku begins to stroke in time with his own movements, and Gaku takes pride in every momentary shudder in his breath and noise that doesn’t quite make it out.

It’s almost enough to make him forget Ryuu is there at all.

Tenn comes first, going tight at a moment he’s buried to the hilt. He comes with a half-forced-down gasp and a splatter of white across Gaku’s hand and his own stomach. Gaku’s almost dizzy with it, having to stutter his hips to a stop as he waits for Tenn to relax the slightest bit.

He glances over to Ryuu, and he feels almost like he’s winded at the sight of Ryuu, breathing so heavy he’s almost whining, his dick twitching in his hand as – quite apparently – the sight of Tenn had been enough to push him over his own edge.

Gaku, however—

Gaku glances down at Tenn, and sees Tenn’s eyes fixed on Ryuu as well.

“Eyes on me,” Gaku says after a moment, voice low enough that Ryuu won’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/glitchgoats)


End file.
